A Pinch of Rain
by rainystarssuperstar
Summary: This is a short one shot that I've written about Lily and James. It is just a little sweet fic about them getting together. Accepting flames for it, because I really need to know what I need help with. I hope you enjoy it. Continued in fic.


SUMMERY: All you need in life is love. Is that true for Lily Evans? What if all lost brings in new hope for her love life. With just a pinch of rain, maybe it can happen. This is a one-shot mostly pointless because I was really bored and need something to do when going on a trip. This is like a thirty minuet writing in the car with no rough draft or anything. It probably not my best but oh well. Might as well show it because I finished it. This is Lily and James romance. Maybe a way they got together. I don't know. I just thought about the only relation for Lily and James when they died for Harry to go to was Petunia (Which I extremely hate….But what is done is done). So here is how I think that Lily sort of coped with the fact that her parents died in her seventh year.

DISCLAIMER: This story's characters are all owned by the one and only J.K. Rowling. She is a wonderful author that has caused a world wide phenomenon about wizards and the magical world. If you guys think that I'm her then you obviously have rocks in your head. If you don't think so get a head check and looked at my birth identification thing. I'M NOT HER AND I WILL NEVER BE HER. Thank you and enjoy the presentation of "A Pinch of Rain" by rainystarssuperstar.

A Pinch of Rain

Rainystarssuperstar

She was sitting on the grounds in silence. Her auburn hair fell down past her shoulders to mid-back. She had a gentle frown not showing much emotion on her face looking at the lake in front of her. Her emerald eyes shimmering with tears falling down her face with every blink of her eyes. Everyone went inside because it looked like it was going to rain. She didn't really care. She could drown herself in the sadness that she was being put through. Everyone who really loved her were dead, both of her parents, she was notified just today. No one was here to help her wipe away the tears falling down her eyes. No arms to go around her in compassion and love to help her. She was a girl that was dropped down from the grasp of family and others with compassion for her, and something that she wanted really truly horribly right now which was love.

A drop fell down from the sky onto her head. Then came more and more drops of water making her auburn hair turn to brown with coppery tones to it falling farther down her back and plastering up against her porcelain face. Her pink lips turned a little upward and said to herself, "Just the way I feel." She then went back to a frown and sighed. She couldn't stand it anymore. She needed someone to be here with her. Holding her in their arms, telling her kind words so she can get back to reality before class started for in two days. She was happy that today was Friday because classes were over for the day and she had the rest of the weekend to cope a little. She stood up and started walking around the lake looking down at the ground.

A person was sitting in a tree looking at the girl. His dark raven like hair was now plastering to his tanned face also. He looked at her the whole time with his piercing hazel eyes. He was wondering why she was crying the whole time. She wasn't so happy about something. He jumped down from the tree and said to himself, "What's wrong with you Lily? Come on nothing can be that bad." He then ran after her and started to walk beside her. He said softly, "Lily? What's wrong?"

Lily looked up at him and said, "Nothing is wrong Potter. I'm just enjoying the look of the lake in the rain." Her emerald eyes were still wet with tears. She wiped them away as quickly as she could to say she wasn't crying.

James sighed and said, "Lily……Something is wrong. And please call me by my given name not my surname."

Lily looked back down and said, "I just don't want to talk about it with you James. Why can't you leave me be. And don't ask me out. Because it is a no. I had enough to deal with today. I don't need any help with the pain from you."

"I wasn't going to ask you out, Lily. All I was going to do was to help you with whatever was wrong. I guess I did something wrong once again for you. I don't want to make you angry at me for anything. I just want to help you with whatever you need," he said softly to her.

She shook her head and said, "I'm just trying to enjoy the rain. Something to make me happy today."

He then pulled her into a hug and said, "I know there is a problem, Lily. Can you please tell me?"

Lily froze in his arms around her. She said nothing to him. She just sighed and stayed in his arms. She then started to cry softly onto his shoulder probably with tears going through his robes with the rain. She then said after a few minuets softly, "My parents. Are dead."

James looked down at her when she said this. He then started to rub her back softly and said, "Its okay, Lily. You know they always loved you."

Lily nodded her head and said, "They were the only people."

James then pulled her closer to him and said, "No they aren't, you still have me. And Remus and Sirius. We all love you."

"You all may. But no one did as much as they did," she said softly, "They were like my best friends growing up. Because my sister wasn't there for me, also I was on of the quite ones growing up. So……I didn't have that many friends."

James smiled and said, "Actually, they didn't love you as much as I do." With that he captured her lips in his for a kiss of her life.

The two lovers were brought together with a little sadness, a cup of pity, an ounce of love, and a pinch of rain.


End file.
